


For a good time call xxx–xxx–xxxx ,John”Three continents” Watson

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Friendship, John Watson is an army doctor, Military, Music, Sherlock is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: John and His  unit Get Blitzed at a pub the night before they ship out for a deployment. For a laugh one his buddies Curves johns details into The bottom of the table they’re sitting at, “ Because no one is better for a good time ,then three continents Watson“. They are all drunk as hell and about to enter a war zone to really understand I can of worms they had just opened.The can of worms That had Sherlock Holmes at the bottom of it.
Kudos: 8





	For a good time call xxx–xxx–xxxx ,John”Three continents” Watson

It was madness ,it was lunacy, It was a pub crawl the night before a deployment. It was there last night home before Shipping off to the Middle East.

They had nothing to lose, It was just a lark anyway.

Until John got a call at 4 AM less than 18 hours after his boots hit the red sands of Afghanistan And he spent 18 hours removing and unexploded ordinance from a man’s chest and managed to save his patient in the process. The first night he couldn’t sleep and answered a call from an unknown number.

There wasn’t a voice on the other end just beautiful, Erratic and strangely calming violin music.

It was the first night in what would become some thing that kept him sane during that first deployment a haunting Beautiful lullaby played over the phone by a stranger who never spoke even a greeting yet seem to understand the effect the music was having on both of them.

That violin let its player think and John as the sole member of the audience be lulled to a peaceful sleep In the middle of a war zone.


End file.
